


gentle violence

by breakinglou



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Six of Crows, M/M, Pining, brief descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakinglou/pseuds/breakinglou
Summary: “And the gentleness that comes,not from the absence of violence, but despitethe abundance of it.”― Richard Siken, Crusha small glimpse into beomjun as kanej from socfor thao, happy birthday
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 11





	gentle violence

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd

Ketterdam was a lowly city overrun with corruption, crime, and people like Yeonjun. Yeonjun knew this city was fire and brimstone that there existed a long line of people willing to see him burn, that everything he’d do would be by his faculties; but that did not phase him. Maybe Yeonjun was playing god because he was fairly certain that by the end of this year this city would be bowing down to him.

__

Yeonjun opened his eyes suddenly, blinking away the restless sleep from his mind. Outside he heard the bustling streets of Ketterdam moderately muffled due to the tightly shut window across from his bed. Shuffling slightly, Yeonjun sat up while leaning back on his left hand and using the right one to readjust his bad leg that had twisted somewhat during his brief lull in consciousness. 

He cracked his neck harshly, quickly detailing his main focus for the day, tracking down someone who, foolishly, stole something important to Yeonjun’s operation. And Yeonjun was determined to retrieve the said item from the brainless imbecile that thought it wise to inconvenience him. It’s not that Yeonjun himself desires to resort to violence, it’s that in his world violence is single-handedly the most effective way to accomplish his desires. And because of that Yeonjun will do whatever it takes to solidify his power. 

He stood from the stiff bed, his joints cracking in quick succession to relieve him of some of the discomforts he felt. Dressed in simple trousers and dress shirt, one would think he hadn’t been to sleep at all but Yeonjun never liked to become comfortable in any place he was in for too long even the place he slept in. 

Without turning to acknowledge the sudden company he received, Yeonjun reached for his clean-cut suit jacket to fit right over his current attire.

“You managed to sleep last night,” The voice called from somewhere to the left of Yeonjun. With a grunt in acknowledgment, Yeonjun continued to slip his jacket on fixing the collar and sleeves. 

“Fine. I won’t press you for any answers but the purpling under your eyes will tell me anyway.”

“Beomgyu,” Yeonjun warned still busying himself with fixing his appearance. Beomgyu remained silent pursing his lips slightly in displeasure and crossing his arms loosely over his chest. At last, Yeonjun sharply pivoted on his heel turning to see the once shut window opened with Beomgyu perched gracefully on the sill. Beomgyu’s eyes narrowed slightly and sharply took in Yeonjun’s appearance cataloging details to bring up later when Yeonjun was in a marginally better mood.

“What’s our target today?” Beomgyu inquired, taking the conversation away from Yeonjun’s sleeping habits. Although he knew Yeonjun wouldn’t divulge the necessary information that easily.

__

Yeonjun surveyed the area with his eyes, one hand resting on the crow’s head that adorned the top of his cane while his other hand lazily tapped on the table in front of him. The tavern he found himself in was moderately filled with people milling around drunk on whatever liquor was their poison. Yeonjun stood there alone however as he scanned the room his eyes briefly glinted over a familiar head of silky black hair. Scoffing at the knowledge that Beomgyu was here in the tavern, Yeonjun continued his scan making a slight effort not to focus his sight on Beomgyu for more than a second, something he didn’t want to read too much in at the moment.

He flexed his fingers slightly irritated that Geels hadn’t shown up yet. Geels was a member of the Black Tips a rival gang that has given Yeonjun too much trouble. He was tired of the incompetence and frustrated that he even had to be here but what needs to be done will get done, Yeonjun thought. The door to the tavern opened, bells ringing at the disturbance, a gust of wind sweeping into the tavern’s doorway. Tilting his head slightly, Yeonjun steadied himself for this meeting pushing air out his pursed lips in displeasure.

“Choi.” A harsh voice grumbled from behind Yeonjun. The man shuffled from behind Yeonjun stepping in his eyesight, beady eyes greedily swallowing his appearance. The lime green waistcoat the man war was an eyesore while the deep wrinkles on his forehead showed that he had seen better days. 

“Geels.” Yeonjun answered giving no courtesy simply asserting his assumed power over the stubby man that approached him although Yeonjun was much younger than the other man. Yeonjun wished this meeting would go fairly quickly but if it did not he was prepared to give Geels a little push.

— 

Yeonjun pushed his cane into the soft part of Geels’ neck slowly increasing the pressure with each passing minute. The two men found themselves in a concealed damp alleyway that hugged the backend of the tavern they met in. Geels had not provided the information Yeonjun requested therefore, unfortunately for Geels, Yeonjun needed to force the information free. Sweat clung to Geel’s temple, droplets threatened to break the tension at the surface, eventually winning the struggle and traveling down his mottled cheeks. Labored breathing could be heard from the lesser man, gasps of breath in an extravagant manner were the only sounds that filled Yeonjun’s ears.

“Don’t make me say it again Geels. Quite frankly, I don’t have the fucking patience to deal with any inconveniences today.” Yeonjun sneered his face contorting in disgust, hand securely fastened on the crow’s head, grip tight and sure. 

Geels turned his head sharply hoping to find some reprieve from the violent onslaught but was only met with searing pain, vision whitening as his oxygen was cut off by Yeonjun driving a solid foot into the base of his knee successfully cracking the bones under his patchy skin. Geels cried out nearly pissing himself in shock. Yeonjun grimaced at the disgusting sight of the man before him.

“I didn’t want to do this Geels but you’ve left me no choice. Tell me what I want to know and maybe I’ll grant you some mercy.” 

Yeonjun left moments later, information gathered and Geels left on the cold concrete floor. Somewhere above him, Yeonjun sensed that Beomgyu was silently watching.

  
  


—

Yeonjun walked down the uncharacteristically empty streets of the Barrel, the sun low in the sky, dusk settling in around him. This evening there was a thick fog that permeated throughout the empty space tickling the sides of the brick buildings gently. Under this guise, you wouldn’t know that Yeonjun was currently in the grimiest part of town or that behind the closed doors lived some of the worst criminals this city had to offer. But Yeonjun walked with confidence heading toward the Crow Club because no matter how bad those criminals were Yeonjun was worse. Because Yeonjun had nothing to lose at least that is what he believed.

Beomgyu moved across the rooftops gracefully, not making a sound. His childhood as an acrobat performing with his family unknowingly set him up perfectly to be Yeonjun’s spy. No one could move as quietly as him or scale buildings in the way he could.

He was currently following Yeonjun from a few paces behind his vantage point from the roof giving him the ability to watch Yeonjun from above. He wasn’t sure if Yeonjun noticed him but he continued on his path without a falter in his step or a glance up. Regardless if Yeonjun was aware or not, Beomgyu was determined to keep following him not that he needed the protection but simply for his own sanity. And Beomgyu needed to talk with Yeonjun.

“Do you plan on coming down any time soon?” Yeonjun drawled never losing a step. Beomgyu narrowed his eyes, not too fond of Yeonjun’s current aloof attitude. Beomgyu swiftly jumped from the roof landing right beside Yeonjun. Yeonjun paused for a moment, turning to take in Beomgyu’s appearance, gaze landing on his face. He searched for something in Beomgyu's eyes, a tell of sorts, something to give him a greater inclination as to what Beomgyu was thinking. Beomgyu drew his lips in a tight line body angled slightly away from Yeonjun.

“Was that necessary?” Beomgyu spoke, narrowing his eyes. Yeonjun pretended to think for a moment although it was just for show, he never hesitated when it came to what he had to say.

“Why should I show him mercy. I never claimed to be the better man Beomgyu.”

“And I’m aware of that. But at some point, even a faithless man such as yourself has to have a limit.”

“If I have any limits, know that I for sure haven’t reached them yet and I never will. Limits are for cowards for those who won’t do what it takes.” Yeonjun breathed, irritation taking place in his mind. 

“Your ego will be your own undoing Yeonjun.” Then Beomgyu was gone the space he occupied back to its normal state as if he was ever there, to begin with as if Yeonjun imagined the entire conversation. But Yeonjun knew it was real, what Beomgyu said to him was real and as much as it made him aggravated that someone would speak to him in such a way, Yeonjun knew that Beomgyu’s heart made him see the things he did as overzealous. But then again Beomgyu’s opinion shouldn’t matter to him, he tried to convince himself.

Yeonjun continued walking down a side street that ran parallel to the Crow Club. Fishing a cigarette out of his breast pocket he gazed at the hazy sky seeing a crow perched on the electrical line. He reminded himself why he was doing all of this in the first place.

__

In all his life Beomgyu could confidently say he had never met anyone quite like Yeonjun and in some deep part of his soul that scared him. There were men who’d wish to be even half of what Yeonjun was although they’d never admit it. Those secret desires wafted in their consciousness tightening a thick noose in their thoughts. Beomgyu knew Yeonjun capitalized off this manipulating those around him sinking his way further into a clean victory. 

A month after the Geels incident Beomgyu found himself in an atypical but needed break from the chaos of their life. He was balanced on the window sill in Yeonjun’s office nestled into a small corner that overlooked a busy Ketterdam street. The sun was low in the sky casting hues of oranges and purples at the surface. Below him, on the street level, people moved frantically from one direction to another pushing past others who failed to keep up a similar pace. Beomgyu thought of all those people as they walked past, hundreds of individual stories, unique threads that were sewn together to create this city. 

In each of Beomgyu’s hands rested a knife, firm and sharp. The weight of the knives grounded Beomgyu in the current time and space. Carefully but surely he twirled them easily feeling every ridge and shift as they moved. Beomgyu’s knives were an extension of himself carried in the lines of his body and his instrument of choice when it came to fighting as opposed to guns. Beomgyu was no novice when it came to wielding a gun but his type of work required him to be stealthy, knives were quiet. 

Across the room, Yeonjun sat at his desk; neat stacks of paper were arranged on the surface detailing several important points of interest necessary to Yeonjun’s operation. Yeonjun was always working and everything he did served a greater purpose. He didn’t have time to pity himself, pity the path his life has taken. Letting himself think too deep into the past did not paralyze him, it was a steady stream of fuel that emptied in the cavern of his motivation. 

There was a slight shift somewhere outside Yeonjun’s peripheral. He looked up from the wood he’d been staring at nearly all afternoon, gaze settling on Beomgyu’s form. There was an uncharacteristic lull outside the building and time seemed to have slowed down a bit. Beomgyu’s eyes were closed, head tilted toward the waning sunlight, visibly unaware of Yeonjun’s eyes on him. Yeonjun’s line of sight traced the curves of Beomgyu’s face searching for any insight into his thoughts. 

A growing pit formed at the bottom of Yeonjun’s stomach. His gloved hands clenched tightly as he cast his head aside simultaneously closing his eyes. He took a deep breath. Then a second one. Then a third. Something unsettling took refuge in his chest, something he didn’t have the will to explore, the will to press further. Men like Yeonjun don’t deserve simple pleasures. Yeonjun didn’t deserve the will to expand that feeling in his bones to let it consume him, change him. And so he kept his eyes closed a moment longer, swallowed the feeling in his throat, and willed his hands to stop shaking.

“Will you tell me?” Beomgyu whispered even though they were the only two people in the room. But still, Beomgyu whispered. He slowed his breathing and let his concealed emotions take hold in his heart. 

“I hardly see how that matters,” Yeonjun answered brashly. His eyes were open now, one hand carding through his hair the other tapping his knee. 

“It matters. Yeonjun it matters because your life matters.”

“There’s no point in trying to humanize me Beomgyu. Any chance of appealing to my humanity died years ago in a frigid ocean of my dreams. Unfortunately for you, you will not gain anything from attempting to pull those answers out of me.”

“Is it so hard to believe that I don’t want nor have anything to gain from this? Is it impossible to believe that some part of me desires not what I can get out of this but that this relationship has given way to something deeper?” The knives found themselves neglected on the sill. Beomgyu’s feet now pressed firmly into the floor, steadying himself from the expected onslaught. But it never came. What came instead was something Beomgyu never would have expected. If there exist millions of paths in the world, an infinite amount of choices someone makes that creates many different timelines, the last timeline Beomgyu would have prepared for happened. 

Yeonjun crossed over to Beomgyu, his cane left abandoned on the desk. The sky was midnight blue and the busy commotion of the streets continued on. But all that didn’t matter to them.

“Beomgyu, you can’t understand how hard this is for me. You can’t.” Beomgyu’s throat constricted, blocking his ability to say anything. Although he didn’t have anything to say.

“I feel completely alien in my own skin.” Yeonjun continued. “It’d be easy to lie and say I don’t feel anything. The truth is I feel everything. I’m forced to feel it, to be boiled alive by the hand I’ve been dealt.” Beomgyu watched Yeonjun’s head tilted down, not meeting his eyes. His heart breaks at the thought of what Yeonjun went through what he went through. It would be simple to think they’ve survived, the truth is the past is a continued haunting, shaping their lives even years later. And there's fear attached to it, they all feel it regardless of how hard they’ve tried to survive it. 

“You’re worth it Yeonjun. You’re worth it to me.” 

Beomgyu held his hand out toward Yeonjun, palm facing up. Yeonjun stared at the supple skin timing his breaths with the movement of Beomgyu’s chest. His heart raced and any second now he thought he’d burst into a fit of flames. But Beomgyu’s solid presence grounded him, comforted him. 

Reaching up with a gloved hand Yeonjun rested his palm on Beomgyu’s. Even though the smooth leather, Yeonjun felt the heat radiating off him. The pit in his stomach never left, only becoming heavier. He fought the flighty feeling in his mind and locked eyes with Beomgyu. The searing gaze Beomgyu gave him made him uncomfortable like Beomgyu was trying to figure him out. And that scared him. But a freeing fleeing outweighed the scared one for the first time in a long time. 


End file.
